


Sorry, World.

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana tries to tell herself that it wasn't her fault, it was just bad luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, World.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Luck of the Draw' at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

Dana’s mind flashed back to the way she had been drawn to the book, like all the others had been drawn to their own possible downfalls. She tried to tell herself that it wasn’t her fault, just like all the others had done. If it hadn’t have been her book, it would have been something else, one of a thousand things that called a thousand different dooms, she just happened to pick the shortest straw. 

She breathed in another lungful of smoke, almost laughing at the idea. She could have died, most of her friends had, right in front of her eyes and it was just... luck. She and Marty had tried to fight it and now the world was ending, all of it, going to hell, literally, because she hadn’t gone to hell herself and neither had Marty.

She exhaled, smiling because that was all that was left to do. “Sorry, world, it’s just the luck of the draw.”


End file.
